


Dandelions and Asters

by Anonymous



Series: Prince Prongs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female James Potter, Female Severus Snape, POV Lesbian Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Severa and Jamie haven't been spending a lot of time together lately. Jamie has a plan to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bun fun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bun+fun), [CyborgWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/gifts), [Princeloky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeloky/gifts).



> I suck at titles so I took the flowers that stand for happiness and contentment. Also it's a travesty that there aren't many female severus snape fics.

Bras were made by the devil, Severa thought as she struggled to concentrate on brewing on her potion instead of the underwire digging into her skin. Stir three times counter clockwise, add a pinch of powdered beetle legs, stir four times clockwise quickly. Or a Gryffindor because Merlin knew they never thought things through. Turn the heat up and add blood from a saltwater salamander. Time was crawling by too slowly when all Severa wanted was to take the bra off. Well she did also want the potion to go right and so far it was. The colour changed to an unpleasant pink as it's supposed to and it was bubbling at the right rate. Twenty more minutes of careful monitoring and it would be done.

Severa looked up at Lily sitting in front of her. Lily's potion was red and was building up a single large bubble at the centre. Severa adjusted the heat of her own cauldron when the bubbles simmered a little too vigorous. She then levitated Lily's ginger leaves into her cauldron and the bubble submerged back in and the mixture changed into a taffy pink. Lily gave her a thumbs without looking and began stirring as Severa had. At least for a short while the pain in her side slipped her mind. 

After ten minutes of adjusting the heat, Severa looked up again. Jamie seemed to have given up and was now making vague looking figurines out of the purple goo that was in her cauldron. Severa took quick mental calculations, taking in the ingredients lying half haphazardly around Jamie's work station to make sure that Jamie wasn't poisoning herself. Merlin, why didn't she ever take a second to think before doing something? Severa could see Minotaur toe clips but she couldn't tell if Jamie managed to use any of it so just to be safe, she summoned water and salt and mixed them with hippogriff dung before levitating to Jamie.

"Rubbed it on your hands," she mouthed at Jamie who had turned around. It was a little hard to Vanish the goo from where Severa was so she hoped Jamie would understand. Besides, her own potion needed her attention.

"Time's up," Slughorn said soon after standing up from his desk where he had been dozing. He stretch then began assessing the work down. Avery, Severa was delighted to see, had actually made a totally different potion. Everyone else had done a passable job. "Good work as always Miss Evans."

Severa filled up a vial that flew to the Professor's desk. While Slughorn was complementing Lily some more and struggling to find something good to say about Jamie's efforts, she deftly filled three more vials and slipped them into her bag.

"As expected," Slughorn told her absentmindedly when he finally made his way to Severa's row. Jamie came to Severa’s side and leaned on her table as they waited to be dismissed.

"Alright?" She said in greeting.

"Idiot," Severa replied as she took her wrists but other than smelling foul there was nothing wrong with them. 

"It didn't look dangerous," Jamie said sheepishly. She raised her hand to run it through her wild hair but Severa caught her hand. "How about next time I work next to you?"

"No, we tried it, remember? I can't concentrate next to you."

Jamie smiled wickedly. "It's my aura, right? Got you all overwhelmed, hot under the collar, a little faint, yeah?"

"Yeah, overwhelmed," Severa said slowly. Just as Jamie was looking very pleased, she continued, "Trying to stop you from hurting yourself _and_ doing my potion."

Severa turned away completely to Lily just as Jamie opened her mouth but she could predict what she was going to retort with anyway.

"Thanks for that. I completely forgot I had those leaves."

"It mostly because the bubble was going to bust and maybe some of it would have contaminated my potion."

Lily rolled her eyes. She said, "It won't kill to admit you care but thank you anyway."

"Evans." James said behind her.

Severa could just see Jamie ruffling her hair and smiling in an almost friendly way. Lily spent almost a minute fussing with her books before saying, "Potter."

Severa would like to be a good person who would want her best friend getting along with her girlfriend but they often compete for her time and affection, sometimes going to ridiculous lengths. That's a hard thing to give up. Besides they were grown, can make their own decisions and she was in no way forcing them to dislike each other.

"Oh," Jamie gasped softly, "I _just_ remembered. You have double Herbology next. That's too bad. Severa and I have free periods. _Together._ "

Lily grinned but it did not reach her eyes. "I know, Potter, because it's been months since the year started," she replied slowly. "Have fun," she told Severa.

"Thanks," Severa replied but Lily had already walked away. Jamie took Severa's bag before Severa could stop her and pulling the strap over her head at the same time dancing out Severa's reach. At least Sirius was too sick for class so the likelihood of a prank was very low. Still Jamie got into the mood sometimes.

"Don't." Severa said in warning.

"I won't." Jamie promised.

They left the dungeons with the rest of the class. Jamie steered Severa away from the Great Hall towards the staircase. She was acting secretive and Severa played along, once in a while asking a little impatiently where they were going. They came to a stop behind a suit of armor. Jamie threw her Cloak of Invisibility over them.

"Give me a second," Severa said as she tugged the Cloak off Jamie. It was quick work to remove the bra and stash in her pocket. 

"Are you OK?" Jamie asked after Severa sighed heavily.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Let's go."

Outside of Honeydukes, Jamie unexpectedly tugged the Cloak off. 

"Jamie!" Severa cried as she grabbed for it.

Jamie held it up high. "It's not a date if we have to huddle under it."

"We'll get in trouble!"

"All the Professors are inside Hogwarts," Jamie said. Severa pulled out her wand. "No one honestly cares. Sev, please, please, please, please." 

Severa gave in but only because Jamie looked willing to argue this out bringing unnecessary attention to them. Hogsmead wasn't crowded like it usually was whenever Severa came down. Still Severa was anxious that they'll be spotted and reported so she concealed the badges on their robes. Hopefully they seemed like young adults visiting the village for a bit of shopping. Jamie triumphantly led the both of them down the street.

"Madam Puddifoot or Three Broomsticks?"

The tea shop was more intimate so Severa chose Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta only huffed when they walked in but she took their order all the same.

"We could be using this time to study," she said as they sat in a booth.

"Sev," Jamie groaned.

"I know you're fond of ignoring this but it's NEWT year."

"Just a few hours of fun won't hurt. You can squeeze in some reading if you wake up early enough."

Severa gave her a flat look. "So considerate of you."

"I don't know why you're nervous anyway. You're the brightest person in our year, maybe even the whole school. Actually, probably the whole school."

Severa blushed. "That's because I revise."

"You revise with books you improve? I honestly wouldn't know what to do if I had gotten something from the potion I made."

"You made anything but a potion."

"Ha ha. Anyway if I didn't know better, I'd think you were just trying to get my hands dirty."

Severa wrinkled her nose. "I can't believe I forgot. Give me your hands."

"I cleaned them," Jamie said defensively. "You would have noticed if Evans wasn't stealing away your attention."

"It's not stealing. She's my friend," Severa said. Rosmerta came over and placed their drinks down. "You don't see me get upset when you're with Sirius, do you?"

"You do, though."

"No, I don't," Severa said. "I hate him for completely different reasons."

"Doesn't matter. I'm gay and Evan's a pretty girl."

Severa could almost see the inside of her head the way she rolled her eyes. "Please, we both know it's because she doesn't find you funny at all."

"Which is unnatural!" Jamie slammed her fist on the table. "Everyone thinks I'm funny even Filch." Severa snorted. "I'm serious. I've seen him smile and it wasn't entirely malicious." Severa outright laughed. "Whatever. You just had to be there."

After a period of time, Jamie was staring at her intently. "Do you think...?" 

Severa swallowed the last of the Gillyweed. "Hmmm?"

"Forget it, I'll ask later...." Seemingly unable to stop herself, Jamie continued, "Heard from _other people_ , that Slughorn offered you apprenticeship."

"Lily will get it," Severa replied.

It was funny how quickly Jamie turned red. "That's not fair! You're better than she is, better than Slughorn even. If anyone-"

"Jamie," Severa cut in because once set off her girlfriend could go on for a very long time, "I don't want it. I'm considering being someone else's apprentice."

"Oh. Who?" Jamie had a look on her face like she was trying to close it but it only made the anxious fear more pronounced. "Where?"

"Master Jacques, he has a huge apothecary in Nice-"

Jamie's face fell, there was some moments of silence where she swallowed repeatedly, then her eyes glistened. "You're leave me- I mean leaving- leaving 

Britain?" She choked out.

"What? _No!_ No. He opened a branch in Diagon Alley. Recently," Severa explained. "I've been sending letters for a while now and I really think he's impressed."

"Oh," Jamie sounded so relief that seconds later she let out a quiet, shaky laugh. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have confirmation. What would be the point?"

Jamie did a half nod, half shake; unlike her, Jamie held nothing back. Still it should have been obvious to anyone after all these years Slughorn would rather swallow nails than make Severa his apprentice. She wouldn't want to be indebted to him either. They settled into a comfortable silence for several minutes within which Jamie got a distant look in her eyes. Occasionally her lips would twitch but mostly her brow was furrowed.

"Is this the point you tell me about Quidditch even though-"

Jamie jumped at the opportunity. "Sev, you don't understand," Jamie said frustrated. "Everything is so unpredictable. We're first on the table, I turn around for a second convinced we can hold it for one week- _one week_ \- and the Falcons beat us. They beat us!" Jamie repeated again when Severa showed no reaction. Severa decided to humour her.

"And that's unbelievable because?"

"We have, objectively speaking of course, the best squad on the continent. This should have been our season, Sev, but mid-tier teams are stomping all over us," Jamie said almost knocking over her bottle of butterbeer with the way she was gesturing. "And the Cannons- _the. Cannons_ \- are sitting in the middle of the table. Nothing makes sense about my life anymore," she finished mournfully.

"My... condolences?"

Jamie perked up instantly. "But it's great! No one knows what's going to happen. I am losing money to Petra- _Petra!_ It was for the Federation Cup which should have been easy cash for me because when have the Harpies not won but we might not even be the semifinals. There was a riot in Galatasaray last week. It's utter madness everywhere! I just wish this wasn't happening in NEWT year."

Severa took a moment to think before saying, "I have no idea what to say to that."

"Really though I'm having fun but I'm also in pain... Wish you'd care about Quidditch," Jamie said with longing.

"When pigs fly," Severa said automatically, "but you know who likes this spectacularly boring but popular sport? Lily," Severa told her delightfully. Jamie gasped then she squawked. "Yeah, huge fan of the Harpies."

"No," Jamie drawled in disgust. "Only good people are allowed to like the Harpies. Tell her to stop at once."

"Why don't *you* tell her?" 

Jamie frowned. "I refuse to talk to her until this is sorted out."

"Alright then," Severa shrugged, struggling to hide her amusement. "I'll send along your message."

"No, no, no. It has to come from you. She listens to you."

"Jamie, why would I care about Quidditch teams and who likes them?"

"Dammit, you're right. Fine then, I'll have it out with her. It'll be a big mess but she's probably the cause of all our bad luck so I have to."

Severa hid her laughter behind her hands before saying, "You do that."

Jamie seemed done with the subject. Lily had a way of dampening her mood. She was looking at the entrance while fishing coins from her pocket. Then she turned to her. "Want to go for a walk around the village?"

Severa almost choked on her spit. "What? And risk getting seen?" 

"You think someone would take the time to go all the way to the school just to tell on us?"

"No, I think someone could mention it to one of the teachers when they come down here."

Jamie was already standing. "Sev," she whined. "No one will do that. I promise I have never been caught before."

"Yes, you have. Three times."

"Out of how many times? Exactly," Jamie said with finality.

"Jamie," Severa said in what she hoped was a firm tone.

"Please, Sev. Apple of my eye, light of my life, sweet cauldron of love steaming in my heart-"

Severa was biting her lips to stop smiling. "Okay. Mostly because I don't want to hear what you were going to say next." 

Jamie whooped, slung her arms around her, grinning widely and gave Severa a wet kiss on her forehead. "Why are you so over the top?" Severa asked as she  
halfheartedly tried to push her off. Jamie, who didn't hear her or was pretending not to, shouted something at Rosmerta as they left. 

The air had gotten colder even though they were barely inside for long and Severa always hated the cold, could never find it in her to bear it, but Jamie was very warm next to her and she found she could tolerate it easier. They didn't talk after that which was fine with Severa. Just being together was enough, though Severa would never say that out loud. Jamie took her to all the parts of the village Severa never got to explore. It wasn't terribly interesting. Severa spent most of it leaning on her girlfriend with a small smile that never left her lips and growing warmth in her chest. 

They came to a stop under a large, ancient tree. Jamie wordlessly dried and warmed the ground before they sat down together and cuddled. It was quiet and  
isolated except for the occasional wind rustling the remaining leaves above. Severa could feel herself falling asleep which was probably why Jamie broke the silence.

"Look at you with that goofy smile," Jamie teased. Severa sighed. "By goofy I want to be clear I mean cute." 

"Git."

Jamie kissed her hair. "Your git."

"You've already ruined the-"

"Nothing's been ruined."

"-whole atmosphere we had here." Severa poked her. "Also I'm never smiling again."

Jamie took in a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Severa broke into goosebumps like she had every time she heard. She moved up and kissed Jamie. "I love you too," she said finally


End file.
